1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel unit, a method for controlling the pixel unit, and a display apparatus comprising the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pixel unit for reducing the color washout by switching the voltage, a method for controlling the pixel unit, and a display apparatus comprising the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD), a full color display device utilizing liquid crystal technology, has many advantages such as low power consumption, low radiations, lightweight, and having flexibility in size. Therefore, LCD screens are now in widespread use in various kinds of products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and television sets.
However, LCD screens provide relatively small viewing angles. This means that a person at the front of an LCD screen will feel the color shown on the LCD screen colorfully; however, a person at the lateral of the LCD screen will feel the color degraded. The phenomenon is also called “color washout”. In other words, LCD screens provide bad viewing qualities for people viewing from laterals of the LCD screens.
To solve the above color washout problem of LCD screens, several techniques have been proposed: capacitance coupling, com-swing, and dual thin film transistor (dual-TFT). However, all the three solutions require two transistors, which increase the cost. Another drawback of the conventional solutions is that the additional transistors decrease the aperture ratio of the LCD screens, which reduces the display qualities of LCD screens.
According to the above descriptions, it is important to effectively reduce the color washout of the LCD screens without increasing the cost and without reducing the display quality.